Fast And Furious
by Rika Okami
Summary: Hilary gets involved into something dangerous. She runs away in order to keep her friends safe and to follow her dream on the way: to race. Will she be able to survive this game? What secrets are Hilary and her cousin hiding? "I need to be the fastest out there." KaiHil. Updated and Revised Chapter 1
1. Goodbye part one

Goodbye Part one

3:15 p.m. Friday afternoon. Mid-summer.

The sun was on the highest spot on the sky; birds were singing, kids were playing, while on the Kinomiya Dojo, the world famous Bladebreakers, now competing together as a team again, were on their daily rituals. Ray was cooking the lunch for no one else besides himself knew how to do so, Kenny was typing on Dizzy some new data for the upcoming Tournament, Max was on his sugar high for third time this month, Kai was sitting outside with his arms crossed and eyes closed, quiet as usual and Daichi was on the dining table cleaning his launcher.

The team has been together since the end of the last tournament -the BEGA fiasco- two years ago; they have decided to stick together to the next biggest tournament to take place in United States. So Ray, Kai and Max had been living in the Kinomiya Dojo for almost a year now, which had Mr. Dickenson very pleased. Unfortunately, Daichi won't be with them on this tournament for he had to go back and help his father on a new quest he was on.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a snoring as loud as a bear erupted from one of the dojo's rooms. One word, a name to be precise, crossed everyone's mind

_"Tyson"_

Maybe you are all wondering where our beyblade world champion was, right? Or maybe you already knew the answer. Well, Tyson was just sleeping, since 8 p.m. last night.

At the same time that all this activities were taking place, a white Mitsubishi Eclipse convertible was parking in front of the dojo. As the driver of the car turned off the engine, the door of the vehicle opened revealing a beautiful young lady with chestnut brown hair and breath taking ruby eyes.

As the girl closed the door of her car and lock it up with the remote control, she walked up the steps to the front door of the dojo. Her black dress flowing a little with the wind, silver ballerina flats adorned her feet and a beautiful red bracelet gilded her right wrist.

"Here we go," she whispered as she took a deep breath and opened the door to let herself in.

It is here where our story truly begins.

**Hilary's Pov**

Just as I entered the Dojo I was greeted by "The sound" aka Tyson's snoring. I sweat dropped at this and made my way to the living room were I knew everyone was… With the exception of Tyson that's it.

"Hi guys." I greeted them all from the living room entrance. I knew I sounded anything but happy as I normally would, but today was different, the worst day ever. At least it was for me.

"Oh _God, How in the hell I'm supposed to tell them?" _I bit my lip _"I love my life…" _I thought with irony

"Hey, Hilary! Just in time for lunch." Rei greeted while putting the plates on the table.

"What's up Hil?" I heard Kenny and Dizzy say at the same time from their place on the couch.

"Grandma!" I felt a vein twitch on my forehead and directed a death glare at Daichi.

"Hn," I turned to look at Kai, who was seating just outside the doors for the garden. He opened his eyes as I felt my hear racing. Why me? I hate my hormones.

"HIIIIIIIILAAAAARYYYYYY!" I woke up from my trance. What? Who gave Max sugar?

"What are you guys up to?" I asked while taking a seat beside Kenny.

"Just the same as always" I heard Kenny from behind his laptop's screen. God knows I will really miss them. Oh, Kenny.

"I see" I looked around, I just knew it. "Is Tyson sleeping still?"

"Yeah" I head Rei call from the kitchen "New record. He's been knocked out since noon yesterday," he had an amused look on his face. Not to blame him though.

"Hey that's way past his record" I told mostly to myself somewhat surprised, "I'm going to go and wake him up," I Took a little breath before adding "I need to tell you guys something" while smiling. I needed to be a hell of an actress.

As I stood up I heard Max laughing his head of while trying to get the sugar from Rei. I exited the living room and made my way towards Tyson's room.

"MAX, STOP IT!" I Rei yelled from living room. I snickered before I felt a pang against my chest. Realization was hitting me. Tears were starting to fall from my eyes. I quickly cleaned them and took a deep breath. I couldn't break down now. I count back down. I had to keep a promise. I had to protect her. I needed to keep my friends safe. I wanted to follow my dream. But…

_I'm really going to miss the boys._

_My boys._

**Normal Pov.**

Hilary walked rather slowly to Tyson's room, letting her hand caress the walls of the main hall of the Dojo that led to the bedrooms. Many memories where flowing on her mind as she saw the pictures hanging on the walls.

First, baby Tyson with his mother when he was a baby. Then, Tyson with his father and brother, Hiro. Another of Tyson with his first beyblade.

Suddenly, she stopped on her tracks while staring at a single picture: Tyson, Max, Daichi, Kai, Rei and herself in the last tournament. They looked happy. She looked happy. They have become her family.

Was she really willing to give it all up?

She kept on going until she finally reached the door she was looking for and slowly moved it to the side, and then entered the room.

Hilary saw him sleeping on his bed; she went on and sat by his sleeping form, taking him in. He was her best friend, the one and only, this was the last time she would be able to see him this peaceful. She sighed.

She moved slowly remembering the letter she had. She looked around the room and found Tyson's special launcher, she carefully, without making a sound, stood from the bed with a blue envelope on her hand dropping it carefully near the object so he could find it, not right now, but soon enough.

On a clean, legible and female handwriting, it read: _Boys_

**Hilary's pov**

Beside the launcher, in all its glory, Dragoon rested. I dared to take it in my hands and closed my eyes as if wishing to feel the sacred beast that inhabited the beyblade.

"_Dragoon"_ I said mentally, hoping it could hear me. _"Take care of Tyson. And if you can, tell the others, Draciel, Drigger and Dranzer, to do the same. Take care of my boys. Protect them. That's the last thing I ask of you. Okay?"_ I smiled and somewhat felt amazed as I opened my eyes to see the beyblade on my hands glowing in a soft and war blue light.

"Thank you Dragoon" I whispered and returned the beyblade to its place, beside Tyson's bed.

As I stood up and made my way to the door something else caught my eye. There outside the window from Tyson's room I could see Kai Hiwatari, standing in the garden. Immediately I knew that, from my spot, he couldn't see me.

I felt my heart race again as it did few minutes ago in the living room. Another wave of sadness came over me. I knew would miss him the most, but I was somewhat happy that he wouldn't be dragged into my tangled life. None of them would.

I raised my hand and placed a kiss on it and blew it towards Kai. I have understood that what I first thought to be a simple crush has evolved into something more. Something I was scared to admit at first. But now, it was too late. I concluded that this would be my secret to keep.

_Another secret to keep._

…_._

_I have decided to update every chapter of this story. Cope with me. Read and enjoy_.

Rika Okami

AKA

Dess


	2. Goodbye part 2

Fast and furious

Before anyone asks I'm just using the cars, music and races – and the title, this fic does not have the same plot as the movie.

Beyblade and Fast and furious do not belong to me, so... Some Oc's do, but that's all.

I got to change the ages so the plot can be more exiting;

Hilary-17 (just Turned 17)  
Kai-1 (Be 18 in 1 month)  
Tyson-17  
Kenny-16 (almost 17)  
Ray-18  
Max-17

Chapter 2.

Goodbye Part two.

Hilary's Pov-

I closed Tyson's Door quietly and then opened it again just remembering my real task.

I took a deep breath

"TYSON! IT'S BURNING! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE! WAKE UP! WE ARE GOING TO DIEE! TYSON HELP!" and with that I pushed myself as far as I could from the door.

"FIRE!?!?" I heard a scream from inside the room and then saw Tyson running out of his bedroom wearing only boxers, tugging a Teddy bear in his right arm and Dragoon on his left hand.

"RUN! TYSON! RUN!!" I managed to scream trying to hide my laughter; this was my best idea to wake him up so far. I was proud of my self.

I watched Tyson "run for his life" in the direction of the living room while I pretended to dust my jeans and my white T-shirt and followed him, laughing my ass off.

And here I through he wouldn't believe me.

"Tyson, would you like to explain to me why in the hell are you running and screaming around haft naked, like a moron?" Kai always knew the perfect thing to ask, didn't he? I could not control myself anymore so I ran the rest of the way until I reached the living room. I saw the guys all gathered together there and a very worried and freaked out Tyson, looking from right to left.

"I heard Hilary screaming! THERE IS FIRE! Why are you all still standing here?! Run!" Tyson was having an almost-heart attack. Ooups, I should have been a little bit more...Realistic, if there were a next time I would yell that there is a flood.

"Tyson, there is no fire" I tried to explain, "I just went to wake you up" I finished with a smirk.

"WHAT? I ALMOST DIED OF A HEART ATTACK WOMAN!"  
"There is no need to yell Tyson" Rei said

"OH, YES, THERE IS! HILARY!"  
"Yes?" I asked sweetly. How I loved to do this to him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOUUU" And with that he prepared himself to attack me when…BANG.

There, out of nowhere, a beyblade hit him in the back of his head.

"Owwww, what the?"  
"Eh, sorry Tyson. My bad."  
"DAICHIIIIII!" He started to get up from the floor and stalk towards Daichi, who, by the way, looked pretty scared at the moment; not that I blame him, Tyson could be very scary specially without his "beauty Shower" as he called it.

"Tyson, Calm down!" Kenny said while doing his best to push Tyson away and into the couch all the while Max was screaming like crazy.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rei smiling and Kai rubbing his temple.

"Guys" Nobody listened to me. Great. "Boys" I said a little bit louder this time, still no reaction except for Kai who, for my awe, looked at me.

"GUYS!" I nearly yelled but finally managed to get their attention. "Finally!, Guys, I need to talk to you all, I think its best if you all take a seat"  
"What's wrong Hil?" Kenny asked. Well, everything its wrong.

I waited 'till every one of them was settled on the couch/floor, except for Kai who preferred to stand by the outside door.

"Well," ...Okay Hilary, this is the moment. "I won't be able to come to practice for a little while" Way to go Hil! Urg..I'm such a coward

"Why?" Thanks Tyson, you just made my life easier!

"Well, you see...My…Family is…" I couldn't say I was moving; I did not have the courage to lie so bad. "Going in a Vacation! Yeah! We are going to go on a family trip" Great Hilary, as if they will believe your lie.

"Oh, when and where are you going? If you don't mind me asking," Rei said.

"USA, California" Shit, I just gave away too much information.

"But when?" He insisted. I looked from the wall to each of them, everyone with curiosity on their faces, except, once again, for Kai.

"To…day" I managed to say, I could feel the lump in my throat, but at least that one wasn't a lie.

It felt like an eternity when finally they started to answer;

"Hn"  
"WHAT?"  
"You are kidding"  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
"WOPPITY, POPITY, TRIPPPPP!!" Even I stared at Max after that, seriously, who gave him sugar?

I managed to get my voice back "Well, it was a…Last minute trip" I couldn't tell them I was running away, I couldn't tell them that my parents didn't know so I added "I promise to call as much as I can!" I knew it was a lie but what else could I tell them?

"Well, we are going to miss you, but how long will you be out?" I looked at Rei. I immediately regretted that, I couldn't afford for him to discover that I was lying.

"One month!" I said. It was plenty of time for me to disappear. I could feel someone's eyes on me, but I didn't dare to look up from the floor.

"Hilary!" Tyson started "You should have told us sooner! There is a tournament coming in a few months! We need all the team together!"

Wow, did I really heard right? Tyson and the team needed me? ... That did it, I almost cried. Almost. I managed to get my tears from spilling out and giving me away.

"I know! But...I will be back long before it starts" Lies, Lies, Lies. "I promise to call you at least two times to check on you" That one, maybe, just maybe wasn't a lie.

This time I looked up and saw everybody's faces; Kai was with his eyes closed, Daichi was looking at Tyson who was looking at him in a competitive way. Kenny and Rei were…Smiling? Then it hit me.

OH. MY. GOD. They believed me! I sighed in relief. So I was really a hell of an actress.

"We will go with you to the airport" I looked immediately at the voice of Rei.

"What!?" I snapped and I regretted that, Kai opened his eyes to look at me- Shit, Think fast Hilary!

"I mean, don't worry I brought my car with me, I'm meeting my family there I just came by to tell you and spent a little while here, but" I pretended to look at my watch "Our flight leaves in about one and a half so I should be going, I don't want my mom to worry, you know how she is" It hurt, it really hurt, but I couldn't let them know.

"So I guess I will see you guys in four weeks!" I said with a fake smile on my face. Don't cry Hils..Wait 'till you are in the car

"Are you sure? We could go in the car with you and then we can drive it back to your house so you don't have to leave it at the airport" Yeah Kenny, what car? I'm taking mine with me. "Yeah, I'm sure! But thanks anyway guys! That's so sweet! Well, I have to go" I was about to just say bye but then I remembered it was a real goodbye. Silly me, I almost believed my story myself.

I Turned around and hugged the closest to me which was Kenny, "I'm going to miss you, Nerdy" Kenny just blushed and was too shocked to say anything.

Next I moved to Rei "I'm going to miss you Big bro" I said with a smile and hugged him while he hugged me back "Oh Hil, its not like we are not going to see each other again! Don't worry the plain won't crash or anything. Its not like Tyson will be there and make it crash with his weight."

"HEYYYY"

"Kidding Ty!" I didn't care; I just hugged Rei a little bit longer and then went to Max and jumped with him

"Hey Maxie! -_Pant_-will you-_pant_-stop jumping so-_pant_-I hug-_pant_-you?" Urg, hate jumping.

"NOOOO, LETS HUG" With that he hugged me while still jumping. He sure was like the little brother I never had.

When finally he let me go (and let me dizzy) I looked for Tyson who was playing "fight" with Daichi so I just joined them.

"Urgh! Hilary! GET UPP you are crushing me!" How I loved to bug Daichi! I will miss it.

"Sure Kid" and with that I kissed him on the cheek. Okay, Okay, I didn't kiss him; I sucked the life out of his right cheek.

"LETTTGOOOOOOOO"  
"Awww, but I looooove youuuu Daichiiii"

"Urggggg, GIRL GERMS!!" And to that I had to laugh!

I turned to Tyson "I'm going to miss you too!" and I hugged him.

"Oh, come on Hils! Like Rei said, its not like you are not going to come back" I cringed at that. "But, please, _please_, do not launch a beyblade on the plain." We laughed together.

"I will not Ty, I promise" and with that he grinned the oh-so-famous-victory-grin.

Then I looked around and saw that everybody has scattered around the house; Rei at the kitchen, Kenny at the table with Dizzy, Tyson (who got up and went outside) was about to have a bey-figth with Daichi.

I knew I had to say goodbye to Kai too, but honest, it will be the most hurtful.

"Kai?" I walked up to where he was, in the far corner of the room.

"Hn" Great.

"Kai, I...I'm going to miss you." Well, that went well.

"Hn" Here goes nothing. I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him.

But what really amazed me was that he actually put his arms around me.

"Kai?" I can't believe this is happening.

"Hn" I decided to push my luck I kissed him in the cheek (which shocked him) and unwrapped my arms from his wait. If this was my last time with him at least I made one of me fantasies reality; kiss him...Well, I _almost_ kissed him.

"Why are you acting like you won't come back?" He took me by surprise; I needed a way out- and fast.

"I have never been so far away from home without you guys" THAT was lame. "And I already feel homesick," I think I saved it.

Kai just stared at me and to be honest I through for a second that he knew I was lying.

"Have a safe trip Hilary." And with that he pulled his arms back to his chest.

"I will Kai, bye" I smiled and walked away without a second glance at the boy who I had a crush on.

Before reaching the front door I turned around and yelled my last goodbye.  
"Goodbye guys! I love you!"  
And before anyone could answer I was out.

Out from the door.

Out from the house.

Out from their lives.

I reached my baby; 2002 white Mitsubishi eclipse. I opened the driver's door and let myself in main while crying my eyes out. Right now the only place I felt at home was in this car. I started it and drove away from there. My reasons? You will soon enough know. But for now I got one more goodbye to do. I pulled my cell phone out, tried to compose my voice and dialed.

I waited until she picked up. "Hi mom"

"No we are in our way to the airport"… "Oh, I just wanted to say goodbye one more time! You know how I get homesick when I go to the tournaments" …"Don't worry I will be back in five weeks!" Yes I had to give her more time so she would let the guys think we took more time, just in case. …"Silence? Oh yeah, The guys are tired so I'm driving and Ty and Daichi are sleeping so..."… "Yeah, mom? Could you do me a favor? If you talk with dad would you tell him I love him?"

"...And mom? I love you."…  
"No, don't worry I'm all right. Yeah, I know I am not so lovy lovely when I am with you but oh well, irony ha ha."

"Good Bye mom...Take care please. And remember; I love you." I ended the call with tears in my eyes. There was no turning back now. What's done is done but I got to follow my heart and dreams, I wasn't born to beyblade nor to dance or sing or paint nor math or school; I was born to race.

Nobody ever knew that I was fascinated with cars like my dad was at my age, but unlike him I wanted to follow my dream. I loved my life but I felt like nobody really understood me. Its better this way, I have always known that I was a burden to the team, I have always known that my dad and my mom divorced because they through they weren't good parents enough, but they loved me anyways; even if it ruined their marriage.

I rolled the windows down and pressed the gas pedal to the max.  
70 Km/h  
95 Km/h  
140 Km/h  
180 Km/h  
Then I turned the radio really loud: "Pasion – Daddy Yankee"

And I was free. I could see the airport nearing in the distance; it have been really expensive to get a plain huge enough to fly a car. Thank God I knew people- and that I have been saving money up.

My reasons? Once again, I'm not doing this because I am miserable, no I was happy but incomplete, I mean I have friends all over the world (Yes I managed to actually _**be friends**_ with almost every beyblade team) I had the best ones here in Japan, I got a mother who loves me and a father that loves his "princess" (me) too. I was pretty good at school too, but…this was not what I wanted for me, I wanted to be wild, to have adventures, to be free. Beyblade was not my thing even that I have one. But the day I turned sixteen and my Dad gave me this baby, my car, my ol' 2002 manual transmission eclipse convertible, was the first day I got my first ticket and my dreams.

Oh, I remember clearly, too clearly, (Flashback Time!)

I was on the freeway with a friend, we were returning from a shopping trip in Tokyo. We were chatting and laughing, it was around 4 in the afternoon. When out of nowhere this guy, who was in a shiny yellow automatic 350z Nissan, was driving just beside us. He was showing off by accelerating and breaking as if drifting on the freeway. He then pointed at my car and laughed and yelled at us:  
"Wow, even my grandma drives better than you" Then he waited and said "Well, what can I expect from a girl who doesn't even know how to change from neutral to 1ST?."

I felt my blood boil. "Shut up you Asshole. Look who's talking! Just because you have a shiny little new toy does not mean that you know how to use it!" I screamed at him.  
"Hilary! What are you doing?" My friend, Haruki nearly screamed.

"Wanna bet, bitch!?" He spat at me.  
"Bring it on!" To tell you the truth at that very moment I didn't know what I was getting myself into-

I remembered his confidence smile. "Three thousand Cash!"  
I even remember I didn't had the money "Deal!"  
"The first to pass the One-o-One sign wins, it its about a 1/4 of mile from here."  
"Bring it on, jackass!" I was so exited; I didn't know what came over me that day.

Then we waited until the car in front of me turned right in the next exit and- Bang!

We were racing. I could feel the wind in my face, the feel of the car roaring to life when I pushed it to go faster and faster, I couldn't believe I doing that! I started passing cars, zigzagging, and pushing the car to go faster and faster. I still remember the screams from Haruki, begging me to stop but I couldn't. He was winning but then as if I were a professional in this, I pushed my car to go faster -if it was possible, and...

I won.

He stopped, so did I. He handled me my money and raced away without a second look at me. I stood in shock in the middle of the road just looking at the money in my hands and then at my car.

End Flashback.

I was now at the airport, I will never forget that race. That's why I was running away, to the perfect place…

I managed to pass the aduana, the security zone, and all that stuff. They let me drive my car myself (Thank God! I would have never allowed that freaky dude drive my baby) I managed to get it in the plain without much trouble (The God dammed plain was HUGEE, when I tell you huge is; HUGE"

Finally I settled myself in the plain, which by the way was kind of empty; couple of people.

"Ladies and Gentleman" I heard the voice of the Capitan "Here your Capitan speaking, Welcome aboard the flight 538 Copa Airlines. Today we will be flying to United States, California- Los Angeles. Please put on your seatbelts and strait your seats we will be taking off shortly. Thank you.

Damas y Caballeros, aquí su Capitán hablando. Les doy la más cordial bienvenida a bordo del vuelo 538 de Copa Airlines. El día de hoy estaremos volando a Estados Unidos, California- Los Ángeles. Les agradezco que por favor se coloquen sus cinturones de seguridad y enderezan sus asientos pues estaremos tomando vuelo en pocos minutos. Gracias."

I Hope nobody hates me after this, I promised I would call, but just once.

I looked out the window while the plain was running thru the airport and finally taking off into the sky. I looked down to Japan.

A lady walked by my seat and asked if I wanted something, I just ignored her. Before I fell asleep I managed to take one more glance at Japan and said:

"Goodbye."

There! I managed to keep my word! Hope you guys like it! If you want me too keep this up leave a review. I wanted to make Hil show some affection to Kai so it will be more exiting when they reunite. Oh! And by the way you need to remember that her car is an Eclipse convertible, manual and white. It is important, really!. And remember the letter from Tyson's room? Ho ho ho! Remember that too!

Oh and did you know that the feeling Hilary had when driving to the airport its actually the same I had when I first drove a car? Lol.

See ya!


	3. The Truth is out

Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm sorry.

On with the fic!

Remember the ages:

Hilary-17 (just Turned 17)  
Kai-1 (Be 18 in 1 month)  
Tyson-17  
Kenny-16 (almost 17)  
Ray-18  
Max-17

With love, Rika

The Truth is out

It's been exactly a month since Hilary went on her "family vacation" she called from the airport to say goodbye –again-.

And since today it was a nice day, a bit cloudy, but nice, our beybladers were outside the Dojo practicing

"Daichi, what the hell are you doing? If you break it, you pay it"

"Tyson, relax, it's not like I broke the door" Said a rather calm Daichi to a rather mad Tyson, while picking up his blade that was in a little whole on the wooden floor.

You could say it was a normal practice day at Tyson's. Rei and Kenny where sitting near the garden fountain; chatting about the new updates made on their beyblades for the upcoming tournament. Max was watching the match and acting as a referee while happily munching on chocolate. And Kai was just as serious as ever, resting his back against the tree next to the fountain.

"Well, it's pretty impressive. Daichi's blade it's quite faster." Said Rei while watching the data come up on Dizzi's screen. "You sure surpassed yourself this time, Kenny"

"I just made some adjustments, depending on the blade, the owner and the beast" Kenny explained while fixing his big glasses. "You see, take Daichi for example, he's wild, fast, and monkey-like" At this Rei made a grin "His beast it's fast and agile. So, his beyblade needed to be light, faster and strong enough to _make the monkey trick_"

"So, in other words, you made our beyblades… like us?"

"In a way... Yes, but mostly like your bitbeasts. You will soon find out what I mean when you battle with yours" And with that Kenny kept on recording data from Daichi's and Tyson's Match while Rei was left to wonder the new upgrades made to his beyblade.

"Okay, guys! What we really need now it's to-"Kenny was abruptly interrupted by Grandpa "TYSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON"

Even Kai had to open his eyes for this one.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF…..THING!" and very angry Grandpa appeared on the doorway to the garden holding on what seemed to see weeks... And weeks... And maybe years old laundry; smelly, green-like color, and awful looking laundry and his wooden practice sword. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS TYSON?"

"Well, um, hello Grandpa, how are you on this beautiful day?" with a cheesy grin on his face, Tyson said while inching away from the scene AND a potential Grandpa's sword-combo.

"Don't you DARE take a step more, MISTER" and with that Tyson did what any normal teenager would do at this kind of battle: run away.

"Are you serious? That stuff smell awful" said Max while pinching his nose so he wouldn't have to smell _that_.

"I think that's alive" a panting Daichi, who was tired of being battling all day, added. He could swear that the pile moved.

"Moron" Kai said, referring to Tyson.

Rei saw something tickle on the pile and, in front of all the amazed looks, he dug his hand on the pile "Eah, Rei, what are you doing? I don't think that's hygienic" an astonished grandpa said. Rei pulled out a necklace from the pile and hold it in front of him.

"What's this?" Rei asked looking at it very intrigued.

Tyson, looked at it from on top of the tree, "HEY, that not min-aaaaaahhh!" and of course, he fell.

"Would you quit being an idiot Tyson? Are you 4 years old?" An annoyed Kai said while stepping closer to Rei.

"That's Hilary's!" Max said from behind Rei "I remember it; because she told me her cousin gave it to her... She never takes it off… What's doing here?" He turned to look at Tyson. So did everyone else. Including Grandpa and a... Angry-looking Kai?

"What are you all looking me like that?" … 3 seconds later "OHHH, EWW, GROSS. NEVER." Said grossed out Tyson. He wasn´t lying "Maybe she dropped off when she went to wake me up a month ago, I don´t know" he didn´t really know how the hell it got there. Kai took it from Rei's hand and put it in his pocket. "I will give it to her when she comes back tomorrow" and with that they all went back to practice. Not a word was said about the necklace, but it sure left all of them thinking about Hilary and her lack of communication with them.

After a few hours, they all decided to enter; it was about to rain so Kai called practice over. They all went to the kitchen to eat, while Tyson took his laundry back to his room after promising to do it tonight. While his friends were preparing dinner and other things, he entered the living room; all kind and sizes of suitcases where scattered around, they were going to leave in two weeks for the annual tournament; the most important event of the year that was supposed to last for two months. He set his eyes on red one, _Hilary's. _Where the hell was she anyways? Not a single call. No notice from her… He ignored the thought, she was supposed to return tomorrow anyways, he could yell at her then.

Tyson finally arrived at his room and left his laundry in a corner and accidentally dropped his bed-side light. "Fuck" he muttered and went in all fours to get it. He spotted it... And also a blue envelope…just beside his special launcher, the same on he was supposed to pack _tomorrow_.

"_Boys_" Tyson read it out loud. He also recognized the letter. It was from Hilary. His stomach started to turn. This was no good. Quickly he turned around and rushed to where the others where.

"GUYSS" Tyson yelled entering the Kitchen. "I found a letter from Hilary to us" he said before anyone could say a word.

They all stopped what they were doing and Kai snatched the letter. "HEY" bang. _Thank you Daichi,_ kai thought.

He opened the letter and started to read it out load.

"My dear boys,

I hope that Tyson found this letter just in time and no before.

Well, hello boys and _Goodbye_. I0m sorry, but I lied; I wasn´t on a trip, my family is there in Japan, but they think I'm in a Tournament with you all… but the truth is that I running away.

It's very hard for me to say farewell but I really need to go. Don't try to find me because you won't, I will make sure of it as harsh as it sounds... I hope, deeply in my heart that you, some day, forgive me. But for now I have a secret to tell you. I wasn´t born to beyblade, nor to be just a cheerleader, neither a straight A student. I was born to race; to drive as fast as I could.

Please, understand me as I understand your passion about beyblading.

I would really appreciate that you tell my parents that I just ran away, that it wasn't their fault, just... Tell them I'm sorry, that I'm following my dreams.

I'm sorry, but I was born to race, to feel the wind in my face, to risk my life in every race. I couldn't dare to stay, because I couldn't bare you see me injured or dead in some reckless, foolish, Japanese race –as I'm sure Kai will call it- so I decided to go to one of the "racing cities" of the world.

I once again implore you that you forgive me and always have in mind that, whenever you battle, I will be racing as hard as you fight. Every time you launch a beyblade, I will be starting my engine. Every time you win, I will feel it in my heart each one of your victories as I know you will feel mine... Guys, I will always support you, and I will be watching you on TV and cheering you up... I promise.

As I want you all to promise NOT to look for me. But I know that you will… Don't take me wrong, but I will make sure that you DON´T find me. I couldn't go back… I just couldn´t. Also there are things I need to take care of, that you can't be involve in… for your safety –just as I know you have to keep me safe-

Kenny, Rei, Daichi, Tayon, Maxie, Kai… I love you all. You will always be in my heart.

I'm deeply sorry… but I'm never coming back.

Love,

_Hilary_"

After that they all fell silence. _How could she?_

"Tyson" said grandpa from the doorway "Hilary's mom is on the phone… she's asking for Hilary and she's pretty worried"

Rei took the call…trying to calm the crying woman after he told her the truth. Tyson was calling Mr. Dickenson from his cell phone to see if he could be of any help. Kenny was searching on the red to see if he could find anything of her whereabouts. Max was in shock trying to calm a crying Daichi. And Kai... Well, Kai walked outside, under the rain, and watched as the raindrops collided into the pound wondering what to do, what the hell was he feeling, and why the fuck did he had the urge to go looking for her? He concluded that he needed ALL the team complete, and that they WILL find her… somehow

"_Hilary_"

-  
**Hilary's pov**

"HILARY!" just when I thought I could relax. I pulled myself off the couch at the warehouse;

"What?" I said annoyed to Arabelle, the mechanic, and my cousin.

"I´ve got the Nitro you asked for. I already installed it" she said with a grin. While dusting off her baggy gray pants and straightening her tight black tank top. Her brown long hair looked all messy and full of oil while her brown eyes sparkled with joy.

"You know I hate when others touch my car. But thank you Ara." I said with a smile in my face. I pulled my shorts down a little. My white short thank top was a bit stained with oil and my hair was in a messy bun. But I really was grateful that Arabelle took me in.

"Are we racing tonight, right?" She asked while cleaning her hands with, an already dirty, towel

I just looked at my Eclipse, now sporting a big, bright, scarlet red star on the capo. "Of course Ara, what else could we be doing on a Saturday night?" I smiled at her.

"Hell, yes" she said while turning on the radio –Blow by Kesha.

This was my new life. What I lived for.

HELLO! I hope that this makes up for my disappearing.

Love you all

Leave a Review :D and tell me what you think of it!

Tatai


	4. Danger

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, to really know what the cars look like, please, google them! I promise it will be worth it!

Oh! And Daichi's age its arounf 14-15, just in case!

Danger

…_And the beyblading museum will be inaugurated by the end of march, all the world famous beyblading teams will be there, including the BladeBrakers –the current world champion team, we expect it to be the event of the century and -_

Hilary's pov

I turned the television off. They won the past tournament, as I expected. A smile was drawn upon my face; I felt proud. I have watched the whole tournament on Tv, and each time they won I cheered, each time they won a battle I promised to win a race; so far they had have 7 victories and so did I.

Four months went by so fast… The tournament was over and every team was supposed to go back home, to their respective countries, but it seemed that Mr. D was to open a new beyblading museum here in Los Angeles and asked all of the teams to be there for the inauguration, which was supposed to take place in a month.

Obviously every team agreed and stayed.

The news of her disappearing were all around the beyblading world.

Just for her luck. Sarcasm

"I can't believe they have been in the United States for almost 6 months" I said to no one in particular. "So close and so far at the same time" I almost whispered.

The tournament had been held in New York. On the other side of the country, _thank god, _and just when I felt that I could relax they announce that they all are coming here. Sincerely I should just publish a story in . _I would totally have many –I agree your life sucks-_ I thought.

"Well, you knew that it _could_ happen eventually, Hils" Arabelle said from the kitchen in her big apartment. As if reading my mind "What are you planning to do now? Go hiding like a 5 year old kid?" I love her, but sometimes I would just _love_ to hit her.

"I don't know… They stopped searching for me just a month ago." I received a –how do you know that- kind of look "Remember Michael? The guy we met after the race with the fat guy?" I asked.

"The nerdy one?" I sweat dropped at this.

"Yes, he apparently knows how to _hack _so I asked him to do this little search for me about my search." Arabelle looked at me as if I was messing with the words "ahem… And he told me that Mr. Dickenson –the old guy I told you about?-" she nodded "well, he paid for a search for me all around the world."

"What? Hilary, what the fuck? I think those boys care so much for you… "She was right, but as much at it hurts I couldn't go back, not after I tasted what it felt like to race like this. And definitely I would NOT put them in danger with the...

"OH SHIT. I BURNED IT"

Great. No dinner tonight "Arabelle…"

"Sorry. I'm a mechanic, not a chef" she shivered from the smell while throwing the now black chicken into the trash.

I stood up and walked down the long hall to my room to take a shower before the race. As I passed some rooms I finally reached mine. "She lives alone… does she needs all this space?" c'mon I know she earns good money, but: huge apartment, a warehouse and three cars? What the hell?

"What to wear?" I asked myself as I stood infront of my walk-in-closet. I pulled a mini jeans skirt, a tight pink blouse, a purple, long, coat. Then to add a touch, a pair of black, high-heeled boots and took my bracelet from the dresser; my trade mark here in L.A: It was a big phonix-like, gold and red bracelet.

Sometimes I wonder, why Arabelle would give me such a gift…it remained me of someone…of _him_...

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After that, I dressed; just before I put on the coat I took a second to glance at my reflection in the mirror

"I have changed" I said to myself, and I was not only referring to the clothes.

What I saw, you ask? I saw a girl, mostly a woman, whose eyes sparkled full of life, a bit of sadness and worry, but alive. My hair was different from months ago, it was a bit longer and I decided to change my style and just have it straight down (AN: okay I hate to put a note here but just to clarify: her hair it's the same just WITHOUT the spiky part up, longer and with more bangs going to the right.) with a big-red bang in the middle of my front bangs and I also pierced my ears; Twice in the right ear.

Then I looked down at the reflection on the bracelet and suddenly… for a split of a second I saw _him_ reflected. I closed my eyes and shook my head, and when I opened them again it was only me reflected.

"Forget him Hil…You gave him up to fulfill your dream…and keep them save… him save" I tried to convince myself.

"Trying to convince yourself?" I heard Arabelle from behind me.

I turned around angry. "Who told you to come in?"

"Well, Hils, talking alone in your room… it's pretty weird, you know" She had a point.

"What do you want?" I asked while fixing my hair.

"Hilary. I know that you left them with the excuse of "following your dreams" and that shit. But even if that is _half_ true…"

Do we need to have this conversation, again? I thought annoyed.

She continued "You could have told them the truth."

"What truth Arabelle!" I spat. "That their "couch girl" had a killer behind her?"

"No." she answered coldly

"THEN WHAT?" I yelled.

"I know it was MY fucking fault and that I brought you into this shit, okay? But you could have told them the truth about me in the first place!" she took a breath… I know what was coming

She started; "BUT HELL NO! You had to do it yourself! Got involved with _his_ gang there in Japan and now had them chasing YOU too" there. That hurt.

"All I wanted was to get you the fuck out of it." I said sincerely. I could see her eyes, same ruby color as mine, fill with guilt.

She collapsed on the bed, her long chocolate hair, mixed with her golden half colored hair, spread on the mattress. "Why did I had to fix _his _car? …if only I had never touched that briefcase..." she sighed. I got closer to her.

"You just reported what you found. You did the right thing, Ara.." I tried to reassure her. That briefcase, full of papers, pictures of persons: some killed some _to be_ killed…

"Yeah… and he turned to be from the fucking mafia. Fuck my life."

"Dot com" I ended for her "I agree. Your life sucks"

We ended up laughing.

I took her hand

"We are gonna get the hell out of it..."

"…hopefully alive" She said.

Yes, hopefully alive.

Hours later…

"Are you ready?" a tall, black guy, whose looks were more Jamaican than American, sporting just baggy pants leaving his naked torso exposed, asked to me, Arabelle and the other two drivers: two boys. "You've got 20 minutes. The cops are gonna be here. So hurry"

We nodded. 5,000 each, cash. Winner takes it all.

Many people cheered, different kinds of songs were pounding loud from different cars. Girls in bikinis, guys all over their cars. Some smoking, drinking and I know some are consuming. But this was the world of the street racing.

This was going to be a tough one:

My eclipse. Arabelle's 2008 black with side "lightening" silver stripes, Honda Civic. One of the guys hat a 2000 Red with white stripes in the middle, Ford Camaro and the other had lime green 2008 BMW MR 600 GT (this one was my only concern)

"Three." We all started our cars. I turned my stereo to the max. PunkBitch -30H!3. "Perfect" I looked to my right. The boy in the camaro stuck his middle finger to me. I smirked; I could just feel it "Amateur".

"Two" I could smell my car accelerating but the break was still up. "Bring it on, bitch" he said to me. Oh, now it's personal.

"GO" and off we went.

I pushed the gas pedal as hard as I could. Arabelle was in front of me and in first place was the BMW.

"Shit," I needed to think fast. I took the next curve as open as I could in order to pass Arabelle, but the stupid kid in the Camaro dared to bump his car with mine. NO ONE messed with MY car.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Arabelle from our connected speakers.

"This rookie it's going to make me lose control. He thinks hi's Rambo or something! So I'm going to teach him a lesson" I said.

Rambo wanted to play like this? Then I would too. I braked and he freaked out. He made a harsh turn to the right and ended crashing with a bikini shop.

"That gotta hurt" I heard Ara laugh.

I finally managed to keep up with Arabelle and the BMW.

"He's a tough one. You should use the Nitro just when we are on the bridge, okay?"

"Mission Accepted" I told her.

But before I could relax I saw three black cars from my rearview mirror. "Arabelle, we've got company" with a bit of fear in my voice.

Everything happened too fast. We were at the bridge, with of course was pulled up right to add –excitement- to the race. I heard gun shots. The BMW's driver was too scared to jump to he braked, Arabelle and I used our NITRO and our cars practically fled; my back window was shattered because of the bullets. And I did what normal girl in this kind of things would do: I screamed… What? I had the damn right to be scared for God's sake.

My car landed first without a single scratch to it.

"FUCK!" I heard Arabelle yell and landed after me and her front defense was shattered because of the impact. But we kept going.

_Like bats out of hell we went._

We stopped our cars few blocks ahead and a lot of people screaming excitedly surrounding us;

"THE WINNER" I heard the Jamaican guy yell "HILS" everyone was on Ara's and mine's car. In normal circumstances I would be delighted but right now all I wanted to do was go home.

After we took our money (and gave the Jamaican guy a juicy tip) we headed back.

Once in the warehouse, Arabelle checked her car and stood up.

"This was a close call you know" I heard her say

"They have shot us before –when we were around their hangers, or trying to take them down- but how do they found out where we were tonight? How do they know we were the ones racing?" I was really concerned.

"I don't know… but look," she took out her Iphone and showed me the news that were popping up on the screen _One killed in street race tonight, police states._

"…They killed him." Referring to the guy in the green BMW.

"They are trying to send us a message Hils..." Arabelle said while looking sadly at her car "That everyone close to us will get hurt… if we don't give it up"

"You mean the," she interrupted me "Yes."

I looked at our cars, we will need some fixing to so if we wanted to survive this new race.

But what scared me most was the look Arabelle gave me before saying;

"Hilary, I'm sorry, but yours friends will be in danger as soon as they get here.

I know.

"But I will protect them." I said "Besides, they don't really know I am in L.A, so they won't be looking-slash-asking for me" I answered with a soothing smile.

I hugged Arabelle and we closed the ware house, change clothes and climbed in our normal car: Arabelle's and Mine, Silver, 2010, Kia Sportage. Just in case on the way home we see some cops.

I looked outside the window while Arabelle droved; _I won't let anyone hurt them…_ I put my hand over my bracelet.

The Bladebrakers were all in the living room of their big Hotel room. Relaxing after the tough tournament they were thru. To be honest, each of them felt something missing; the feminine part of the team.

"Man, I can't believe it's been almost half a year since we last saw her" Max commented after fixing his beyblade.

"I know, even Mister Dickenson it's pretty upset about it" Ray said, he was sitting on the couch right next to Tyson. He watched as Daichi and Kenny were analyzing the statistics on Strata Dragoon. Tyson was muttering under his breath something about _when we find her.._.

"Kai?" Ray asked

"What?" it was the cold reply that they were all used to.

Since that day on the Dojo, their captain was a bit colder than usual. Ray then knew, something was up with Kay, but preferred to leave it like this.

"Nothing" He knew it had affected him the most… for some reason.

They were all going to the inauguration and after that back to Japan where each one of them was supposed to return to their home lands until the next tournament came up, but, sincerely, they would be going back with a missing part.

Ray had told Mariah about Hilary three months ago; the girl had been really mad after that. He remembered how she yelled at him because he didn´t told her sooner. And then she muttered something about doing her own search. He smiled at the memory, he'd always known that the two girls were very close and all, but he never knew that they kept in touch after all the tournaments.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door and pulled him out of his thoughts. Kai, who was the closest to the door, answered. All he could see was a flash of pink and a Ray on the floor. Kai was about to close the door when Mariam and Julia entered the room. _Girl's reunion or what? _He thought and finally closed the door annoyed.

"RAY. RAY. RAY" Mariah screamed.

"Mariah, I can't breathe" Ray was turning a strange shade of blue, because she decided to land on him and knocked him off the couch.

"Sorry" she apologized. While getting up and taking a seat with the other girls in the couch.

Tyson, who by the way was laughing at the scene, but as he saw the girl's serious faces, he spoke "What's up?"

Ray stood up. He knew Mariah too well. Something what's up.

Then suddenly Julia pulled out a world Map and Mariam spoke.

"We think we know where Hilary is"

THERE. Hope you all enjoy!

Love, Rika

REVIEW (:


	5. Memories

Afters years missing I'm back. This chapter has a different writing style, some changes (For Hilary's eyes and Arabelle's eyes are the same: Ruby. And her nickname on L.A is not Hils its Romi (short for Hiromi)…and suddenly Kai is a little bit softer. Oh! And Also Belleza means Beautiful. FYI only.

Cope with me. And my bad grammar.

Here we go

Chapter 5: Memories

…..

Arabelle has been very preoccupied and barely got any sleep last night because of the race incident. I was watching her from my place against the wall in our apartment in downtown Los Angeles, California, while she walked from side to side in the living room. Her messy hair, tired eyes and frown were signs of stress and unspoken worries.

She was wearing a short white short and a Green Bay packers jersey; the only odd thing about her outfit was the rainbow pair of socks she was sporting. I, on the contrary, had a mini basic short black dress and had my hair into a ponytail. Neither had any sleep. I'm sure I sported the same dark bags under my eyes as my cousin.

Our cars needed to be fixed after last night's events; even though Arabelle's repairs were mostly externals (and some minor mechanic), my baby status was a little bit different. One of the bullets broke my back window and another hit the gas tank. How I didn't blow up last night was heaven's grace and mere luck. My car will need some costly repairs and worst: a couple of weeks to be done. And to top it all, we didn't have any clue on how those fucking bastards found us.

As soon as we arrived home 5 hours ago and we stayed in the living room; currently were 9:12 a.m. and neither of us had spoken after what seemed an eternity.

"Hilary" Arabelle started as I raised my head to look at her.

"I don't know what to do" she finally stopped walking and turned to look at me. Her voice was full of concern. Her face was the portrait of worry and sorrow. I stared at the same ruby eyes like mine and sighed.

"Ara, we will have to do what we usually do." I paused to take a breath "Keep living and surviving" I said flatly.

We have been watching the news in order to see if we got more information about the BMW guy's murderers. So far, the cops had nothing on the case and suspected that it has been some "band rivalry on illegal street race" or something among those lines. Your everyday crime on downtown Los Angeles.

Her fist suddenly collided with a near by wall leaving a slightly marked hole and making me come back from my thoughts with a little jump on my seat. She's always been pretty strong but its something you could expect from her: after all she is a Tatibana. I stood up and walked towards her to put my hand on her right shoulder. I knew that we were in a mess, but we had to stay strong and stick together.

"We have to stick with the plan. We need to be strong. If we play our cards right we can finally have them arrested and off our backs..." I said looking at her in the eye.

"Hilary, we have a lot on stake here; our cars, money, us getting arrested for racing, us getting killed!" She took a deep breath to continue "Our freedom, Hilary. And if things get more complicated they could find about your friends being here...or worse: if your friends find you...they might get involved...They might end up being Killed! Just like..." she choked on a sob, tears threatening to fall. By now Arabelle was not the strong-minded girl I was used to, she was breaking down. I kind of expected what was next to come.

"Just like Jake" I felt my stomach turn. I put my arms around her as I felt her knees giving away: she was having a breakdown.

We ended on the floor of the living room, Arabelle crying into me while I patted her head. I raised my eyes and let them rest upon a frame on the wall. It was a two-framed picture hanger; on the right was a photography of Arabelle and my uncle, and on the left one of her and Jake. I felt like the closed door of painful memories was being torn open letting flashbacks of better times swim thru our heads flowing like a waterfall of pictures, remembering the past...The calm before the storm.

Jake have been Arabelle's best friend since she moved to L.A with my uncle after her parents divorced when she was ten. Eight years ago. They have been very close to each other from the very beginning. Jake being smart and comical and Arabelle being all serious and tough, making them the perfect duo. When my uncle died three years ago, he sticked with her, keeping her strong when she was all alone.

Jake and Arabelle had that kind of friendship that you could tell would develop into something more, and it did. They were in a relationship for years. Arabelle visited me after her dad, my uncle, died and brought Jake with her. At first I wasn't impressed, he was your typical U.S.A boy. He had blond hair and green bright eyes, perfect smile and peachy skin, he was tall and, to my surprise, he had an athletic body. Charming and handsome; very easy going personality and very smart. I remember spending hours talking with him and becoming friends. I was so happy for Arabelle... They left Japan after a two month visit. I even cried like a baby on the airport not only because my cousin was leaving, but also because Jake was leaving too, which surprised my family because I'm not usually attached to people I just met.

I also remember that after a practice with the guys at the Dojo, beginning of last year, I headed home where I received the most heart-breaking call I ever had. I still get my eyes watery and chills down my spine at the memory.

Flashback

I entered my house locking the door behind me and glancing at the clock hanging outside the kitchen: 8:46 p.m. I made myself a smoothie and walked over the living room couch to read a book before going to bed. My parents where both outside town at my dad's coworker wedding. Practice that day was very good, even Kai smirked on a battle with Rei, everyone enjoyed it.

As I finished my smoothie I was about to close the book and prepare to bed when the phone rang. I thought it was weird that someone would call at 10:54 p.m. It's late, I remember thinking. As I took the phone and placed it in my ear to salute whoever was on the other side, I was greeted with the most ear-piercing and heart breaking scream I have ever heard.

Screaming and screaming, my heart was racing as I recognized the caller's voice. I stood up making my smoothie glass fall and break into millions of pieces as it collided with the floor, just like the person's heart on the other end of the phone's was. Scared and with a trembling voice I finally managed to gesticulate.

"Ara..Arabelle?" My heart was racing.

After what seemed like hours of screaming, my cousin finally managed to speak in an understandable tone, and continuous sobbing.

"HE'S DEAD. HILARY, NO, NO, NO, PLEASE. OH, GOD. NO. THEY... KILLED HI-HIM. " I clutched my shirt with my free hand as if wanting to hold my heart. My mind asking questions, millions of questions per second.. But fearing the only answer I knew they all had.

Feeling my own tears fall on my cheeks I asked.

"...Jake" she said now in barely a whisper. I fell to my knees, glass from the forgotten cup were scratching my knees. But the physical pain I felt was overwhelmed by the pain I felt for my cousin and the loss of my friend.

Since that nefarious day my cousin blamed herself for it and I got involved with them in Japan, trying to figure out what was happening and looking for so much information making them wonder why a sixteen year old (now seventeen) was so into finding about them. I found some names and sent them to Arabelle so the cops would know...Soon after they connected the dots, tracked down my information and found out the blood link I had with Arabelle. We got one of the low-ranked member arrested and condemned. They got pissed and started to look for Arabelle. I decided to stick with her and ended in L.A with her, managed to get our hands on some nano chip full of data, messages, secret codes, places, passwords and valuable bank information...also I fulfilled my inner desire for street racing on the way.

And if you were wondering, who they might be, its no common mafia... They were no Yakuza or Gangsters or Capo or Al Capone... They were the lowest of them all. The most dangerous. They are known all around the globe for being the largest criminal organization... And deathly: The Commission.

Waking up from my sudden flash back I pulled myself, along with Arabelle's trembling body, from the floor.

"We will get them." I managed to say as I half carried Arabelle to the bathroom.

While I left her to take a bath and calm herself down, I went to the kitchen to get us something to eat and prepare tea. So much have been happening, and now the beybladers were in town. I need to figure out where they are staying and make sure they don't get dragged into this, specially my guys. Thinking about them brought back good and happy memories... Every time I needed an advice, thinking about them made me find some guidance.

"... Through the hards of training, competitions, the wins and losses, they all taught me something. And I'm taking this knowledge and use it to my advantage." I remember Kai saying that to Brooklyn when he won against him... I blushed thinking about Kai. I shook my head. Not now Hilary.

"We will get them" I repeated to myself. And I won't let any other person dear to us get hurt, I will be sure of that.

"We will get them" a mysterious voice said to another who smirked in return.

"Of course we will, Sebastian. Who has ever escaped us? I wouldn't worry about two girls. We have bigger plans ahead of us. We need to prepare." One very deep voice responded.

"But brother, they know too much. They even managed to steal the Belleza, they have the code"

A fist collided with a wooden desk. Standing up the dim light of the room showed his face, a fat and no so tall man, dressed in a maroon business suit, bold head, black sunglasses and a little scar across his left cheek, walked around the desk to approach the owner of the mysterious voice, Sebastian.

"My dearest brother" said with a dangerous tone the fat guy. "Haven't I just told you to not worry? I know what they have... And I will get it back."

Scared as a deer caught in headlights, Sebastian nodded.

"Good. Now do me a favor and contact Fiero to take care of them. And get me some information on the museum opening. It could be of use. I understand that very important people will be attending as well. We could unleash the plan then." The fat guy raised his hand as dismissing the younger to do as what he has been told.

"Yes. Do you want me to search for the girl's friends? My informant has told me that the Japanese girl has a link with some Beyblade teams" Sebastian said.

"I thrust you in getting back Belleza, Sebastian. Do as you find appropriate."

"I will" Sebastian nodded as he exited the studio

The fat guy smiled thinking how the brotherhood of the mafia will soon rise again.

Half the police department will be too busy on the museum event to even notice the bank infiltrations. No one, and absolutely no one will interfere with his plan... Not even two girls, he thought to himself.

"Perfect" he smiled to the darkness around him, as he returned to his seat at the majestic wooden desk as if he was the owner of the world.

"Perfect" Said Tyson with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! At least we found out something!" Mariah looked as if someone had just insulted her. She lunged forward like a cat over a mouse, to get Tyson.

Grandeur Hotel, Los Angeles, California, where all the teams who were to participate on the opening of the Beyblade Museum, was currently the only place in the world where Tyson Kinomiya, World Champion of Beyblade, less wanted to be.

"GET HER OFF. REI. GET HER OFF"

"So," Rei continued staring at the world Map the girls brought last night. "As I understood last night before you girls left leaving us in suspense. You think Hilary is here in the United States. Am I correct?"

"Yes" Mariam was staring at the map and pointed three states that Mariah circled. "Last time Mariah talked to Hilary, weeks before she left, she told her she had family here as well as Europe" she turned to look at Rei "But Julia also thinks that Hilary would rather be somewhere she knows the language. She speaks Japanese and English. She barely knows Spanish and less likely Italian or French."

"Also, Mariah told us she took her car. If I know Hilary right, I am for sure she managed to cargo the car in the same plane as her" Julia said while looking at the map "Planes who only happen to do that fly to China, India and United States as a final destination"

Mariah, who was now seating besides Julia in the couch, after finishing with Tyson, then said, "Therefore, we concluded she is here in North America. but we are not sure in what state, somewhere with big racing spaces, as she wrote you on that letter Rei told me about; we kind of think she might be in: Phoenix, Dallas, somewhere in D.C or..." She didn't want to get her hope so high.

"Here" All eyes turned to the Captain of the Bladebrakers. For a second, they all could have swear that a tiny sparkle of hope flashed on his eyes. Taking three steeps forward Kai managed to look closely to the map on the coffee table. His eyes landing on a red circle with the words LOS ANGELES.

"Yes, Kai. We think Hilary might be here in Los Angeles." Julia concluded.

"Then we should look for her!" And overwhelmed Max Tate said. The thought of finding his friend made him anxious. After all this time, they could get her back.

"How about after lunch we go around the city? Maybe someone knows her?" Mariah suggested.

Everyone nodded, some smiled, but Kai was only thinking on certain brunette who, without her or anyone knowing, held a soft sport on the great Kai Hiwatari.

…..

There! Back form my author's block and with more on the way. This time i have great ideas for this Story! I promise to be woth all the years you guys had to wait. In two weeks i will upload the next chapter. Arabelle will have to meet the beybladers as….a jourlalist? Maybe!

Yours truly,

Rika Okami

AKA

Dess.


End file.
